papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus (TV Show)
Papyrus is a French-Canadian animated television series based on the comic book of the same name by Lucien De Gieter. The animated series was produced by Dupuis, which first aired on April 8, 1998. It contains 2 seasons comprising 52 episodes that ran until 2002. Then during or after its run, comic books are made based on those TV episodes. The story‘s setting is in ancient Egypt. At the beginning of the ages, the falcon god Horus and the god of destruction-ruler Ombus Seth were struggling for rule in Upper and Lower Egypt. The Council of Gods decided-Seth was sent into exile and Horus took over Egypt. For two thousand years, one pharaoh alternated another. But Seth was preparing for revenge. He escaped from exile, captured the god Horus and imprisoned him in a magical sarcophagus in his Black Pyramid in Ombos. Egypt is thus deprived of its ruler and lives under the threat of Seth and his evil servant Aker. Thus the gods chose the young fisherman Papyrus to find the secret gate to Ombos, free Horus and return peace to Egypt. Armed with a magic sword, Papyrus protects Pharaoh Merenre and his daughter, Princess Theti from all Seth's threats. The series is primarily historical fantasy, action, and adventure with a tint of romance, comedy, and mature themes. But the spirit of the series is above all adventurous and full of tension. Plot In the beginning, Horus the falcon god of light and Set the god of evil fought to control Egypt. The council of the Gods decided, Set was sent to exile and Horus became the first pharaoh of Egypt. For two thousand years, pharaoh succeeded pharaoh. But Set had plotted his revenge, and deep inside his sinister black pyramid of Ombos, Set imprisoned Horus in a magic sarcophagus. From then on, and no longer protected by the god Horus, Egypt was at the mercy of Set and his servant Aker. So the gods chose Papyrus, a young fisherman who must find the secret entrance to Ombos, free the god Horus and restore peace to Egypt. Characters 'Main article: Characters Papyrus_promo_picture.jpg|'Papyrus'|link=Papyrus (character) Theti_Cheri_promo_picture.png|'Théti'|link=Théti Chéri Tiya.png|'Tiya'|link=Tiya Bebo.jpg|'Bebo'|link=Bebo Raouser.png|'Ratoufer'|link=Ratoufer Pharaoh_merenre.png|'Pharaoh Merenre'|link=Pharaoh Merenre Ahmes.png|'Ahmès'|link=Ahmès Aker.jpg|'Aker'|link=Aker Nekhet.jpg|'Nekhet'|link=Nekhet Imhoutep.jpg|'Imhoutep'|link=Imhoutep Hapou 4.jpg|'Hapou'|link=Hapou Episodes For more information about this section, visit: List of Papyrus episodes. The show consists of fifty-two episodes, plus a special. Trivia *It is one of the media of Spirou-Magazine to be adapted into an animated series. *The show makes one or two references to Moses and/or the ten plagues. One story from the OG comics features Moses (Date of birth varies with the dates being 1592 or 1571 BC) although Thutmose II is a candidate for Pharaoh of the Exodus. Then an episode from the animated series, The Return of Senkhet, in which locusts are emulated into the country. Pharaoh Merenre states it’s been years since such a plague has been brought onto Egypt, to which Mesimonptu replies it’s been longer since they came in large numbers. *Its original creator, Lucien De Gieter, has documented himself and traveled many times to Egypt to work on his stories. *The show’s intro can vary. The intro in the first episode is significantly shorter than the usuals. Gallery Papyrus series logo.png|Papyrus logo. theme logo.jpg Papyrus officiel 4.jpg|Promo picture. Papyrus et Theti official.jpg original comics.jpg|A volume from the original comics. Papyrus comic.jpg|A distributed comic. Game cover.jpg game loft.jpg References 1. ↑Papyrus: The Animated Series Wikia 2. ↑Papyrus Episode 36 External links 1. ↑https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papyrus_(série_télévisée_d%27animation) 2. ↑https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/ComicBook/Papyrus 3. ↑https://www.dupuis.com/seriebd/UK/papyrus/93